


The World Is Ugly

by Frnk, rockforfrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullets Era, FTM, M/M, One Night Stands, Trans Male Gerard, touring with the van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Gerard is adjusting to being a trans male on the road as they tour the  Bullets album and he is super shy. Frank, on the other hand, is all about getting high and drunk between shows. What will happen when Gee and Frank hookup?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! here is a new story Frnk and I have decided to write. I will be writing Gerard's POV and Frnk will be writing Frank's POV. Enjoy the story and feel free to comment with feedback and leave kudos :)
> 
> xxA and Frnk

Gerard's POV

I’ve completely lost track of how long we have been on the road. It has been a haze since we left Jersey. But I’m having an awesome time and I feel like this is one of the best opportunities we have been given. 

I’m glad the guys have been super supportive of me being trans and so far, no one has given me any problems on the tour. I wore my binder most of the time but it drove me nuts sometimes so I wore extra layers when I decided not to bind.

I have no idea what time it is but I’m wide awake and Mikey and Ray are passed out in the back of the van. Matt and Frank went to the truck stop to shower and grab some snacks before we continue driving to the next venue. I leaned against the van and lit a cigarette and ran a hand through my messy hair. I was still feeling stoned from when we passed around a few joints earlier. 

As I stomped my smoke on the ground I saw Frank walking towards the van and he grinned at me as he reached the van. 

I gave him a small smile and I felt my stomach doing flip-flops. I thought Frank was so fucking attractive but I could never get the nerve to tell him or even do anything about. “Hey, Frankie.” 

“Hey, Gee. Are you feeling alright?” I felt my face heat up but I hoped Frank didn’t notice since it’s dark outside.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

He nodded. “Matt should be back in a minute. Let’s get comfortable in the van.” I nodded and hopped inside and attempted to get comfy by the window. Frank sat pretty close to me and I felt my heart race. Even being stoned could not block my attraction to Frank and it spread to my parts but he wouldn’t know.

“Not wearing your binder huh?” Fuck I wished Frank didn’t notice these things. But layering in the van sucked, especially when the weather was warm. I didn’t have big boobs but they were noticeable when I didn’t wear my binder or extra layers. I covered my face with my arm slightly so he wouldn’t see me blush.

I nodded. “I was too sweaty from the show to keep it on.” I wasn’t the cleanest person compared to Frank but when it came to my binder I took good care of it.  
Matt came back into the van and we were back on the road once again. Frank and I ended up cuddling which was always happening due to the tight space in the van. I never minded and I always preferred when he was the one closet to me. Sleep quickly took over and I woke up to Frank poking my shoulder.

“Gee wake up.” I slowly opened my eyes.

It was light again and I felt a headache coming on. “Are we at the venue?”

He nodded. “Let’s go try and find food.” I quickly pulled on a hoodie and followed Frank out of the van. We managed to find coffee which I needed so badly. We also got a meal and I can’t remember how many days ago when I had a full meal. 

We got all our equipment set up and we were hanging out in the backstage area. I try not to get too drunk before we go on but right now I was starting to feel buzzed. I was moving around and Mikey grinned over at me as he started singing one of our favourite songs. We sang together and then a giggling fit ensued.

Everyone left the room and it was just Frank and me once again. I felt my heart race when he came near me and blew the smoke from his cigarette over my shoulder. “Tonight, is going to be awesome, Gee.” 

I grinned. “You know it. We are going to get fucked up after.” Frank grinned back and we got ready to go on stage. I downed my drink and took a couple deep breaths before I got on the stage once the guys started to play.

Being in front of the crowd and performing our songs was a high and I felt like I could finally show my true identity. I was thankful I had the chance to form My Chem because the band was my saving grace. The audience was full of energy and it fueled me to perform the best I could. I always moved around the stage as much as I could and seeing Frank play his heart out gave me extra energy but I always kept that to myself. 

By the time our set was over we got our gear packed up and re-loaded the van. We had a couple days until our next show so we hung around the venue to hang out with the other bands. I am not the greatest at socializing and I always felt awkward and that’s kinda why I liked the drinking and smoking pot routine we always did in between shows and after shows. The party was getting pretty intense and I decided to step outside for some air. 

I pulled out of my smokes and leaned against the wall in the back of the club. I heard the door open and I saw Frank. 

“Hey Gee are you having fun?” He grinned over and I nodded.

“Yeah I just needed some air. The crowd was fucking awesome and I really enjoyed our set tonight.” I smiled over at Frank.

“You did great, Gee.” I noticed Frank moving closer and I felt butterflies come to my stomach. I really need to try and suppress the attraction I have for my bandmate. The last thing I want is to fuck up the band. I handed him my pack of smokes and he took one out and lit. He looked so fucking sexy when he smoked.

“Thanks. You did too Frank. I wish had the amount of energy you have.” I giggled and the alcohol was really hitting me know. 

Frank playfully slapped my arm. “Give yourself more credit, Gee. You always get the crowd going and you definitely have lots of energy.” His hand lingered on my shoulder and I tried not over think his actions, since we have always been affectionate with each other. I’ve always felt pretty close to him and also Mikey but that was different. I was so fucking happy when Frank agreed to join the band.

“So, I think we are getting a motel room in a couple days. I could use one night in an actual bed.” I grinned.

“Me too.” Frank nodded and we finished our smokes and threw them on the ground. “Ready to head inside?”

I nodded. Frank grabbed my hand and we headed inside and joined the party and we all got wasted before heading back to the van to sleep it off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band finally gets a motel and Frank takes advantage of his time with Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who have read our story so far. Please feel free to leave comments with feedback on anything you like or want to see. Also kudos are greatly appreciated and motivate us :)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xxA and Frnk

Frank’s POV

Waking up, Gerard was curled up into my side snoring softly. I pushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his tiny nose before sitting up to roll a joint. I lit in immediately, trying to get my hangover to go away. Gerard stirred and sat up sleepily.

"Hey Frankie," He whispered.

"Sup G," I passed the joint over to him before lying down again, staring up at the van filled with snores. Fuck I couldn’t wait for a motel night, just for the bed and shower. The van rumbled loudly and I looked up to see Ray get back in and start the van, throwing a bag of chips back to us. 

I watched Gerard smoke, his long eyelashes, and his feminine jaw was what my wet dreams were made off. I felt my jeans get tight as the thoughts clouded my mind before I cleared my throat, pulling the thin blanket up as Gerard passed the joint back.

"Where to now Ray?"

"New York," He filled in.

"4 gigs there, a motel night on day 2," Ray said before I grinned.

"A shower man shit," I whispered making Gerard snort and put his hands in his pockets. He tugged at the front of his hoodie.

"No one notices only you Gee," I whispered.

"You just did though."

"I don’t care if you’ve no skin under there, G" I snorted before rolling over. Gerard curled up behind my again, not touching but was there. 

Motel night came soon enough, and the gig was better because of it. We were all excited not to be in a crowded van anymore. Ray threw me my keys.

"You and G."

I nodded and held up a thumb, grabbing my bag of washing and using their laundry room first. Gerard came in as I switched the clothes to the dryer.

"I got a cheap ass bottle of vodka," He held it up and I grinned.

"Give me an hour, don’t you have any washing?"

G shrugged and sat on the tumble dryer as it shook.

"Hey, it is true that’s like a vibrator?"His eyes got wide and I snorted.  
   
"Maybe I’ve already had too much to drink," I blushed before he bit his lip.

"Unless I spread my legs and press against it then no, it feels like a motorbike."

I laughed out loud and he grinned, showing me his little teeth before passing me the open bottle of vodka. I took a long drink and sighed.  
   
"I can’t wait to go home," I said and he hummed, nodding.

"I miss painting," He said 

"And like actual food."

I nodded and leaned against the dryer, pressing my side against his thigh as I took another mouthful. We passed the bottle back and forth until my clothes were dry and I shoved them back in my backpack before heading upstairs. I peeled off the week-old t-shirt and sighed 

"Gross man, so gross," I said making Gerard snort.

"Sweat sucks"

"Not enough to make you have a shower," I pointed out, looking at his greasy hair. He shrugged and smiled, lying down on the single bed. I showered slowly, enjoying the feel of the water over my sore bones, bruises littered my body from the gigs and stage diving but man was it worth it.

I went out with a towel around my waist, grabbing the bottle of vodka and taking a long drink. My mind was fuzzy but it felt really good. 

"Hungry."

I nodded and sighed as I lay on my bed.  
   
"Feels weird not to be touching somebody," I said making him snort. I got up and got under his blankets.

"You’re naked," He snorted.

"I have a towel on, G," I whispered, taking another drink before passing it over. The bottle was nearly gone so I pulled out my bag of weed. 

"Don’t eat it," He whined making me snort.

"I’m gonna smoke it, we got a shitty balcony man, live it up," I mumbled as I sat down to roll. 

We shared it quickly before I climbed into his bed again.

"You don’t have boxers?"

"I’m way too high to function shut up G,"I whispered, closing my eyes as the feeling washed over me. I opened them to look at Gerard, who had his eyes closed facing the roof. I leaned up on my elbow, looking at his cute nose and long eyelashes before kissing his cheek, he moaned quietly before I kissed his lips, just once. His eyes got wide.

"Frankie?"

"Shh," I whispered before kissing him again, my hand moving to his jaw as I deepened the kiss. He kissed back hungrily, moving his hand to the back of my neck. We kissed for what felt like hours before I let my hormones take over, pushing my boner against his thigh and gasping at the friction.

"Frankie," He whispered. 

"Hmm?"

“Will you touch me?" He whispered and I moaned, nodding quickly before kissing him again. I moved my hand from his jaw down to his boxers, pushing my fingers under the waistband. I set my fingertips just above his pubes to give him a second to change his mind, but he just pushed his hips up and gasped as my fingers touched his slit. He spread his legs for me as I rubbed two fingers against his clit as he twitched against my fingers. I broke apart from the kiss, kissing his jaw before watching his face as I moved it down to push one finger into him. 

He gasped quietly and opened his eyes to meet mine, they were nervous and lust filled. I pressed a kiss to his cheek as I moved it in and out before pushing another in deep. He moaned loudly, pushing down on them. His moan was high pitched and everything I had imagined. He licked his lips and whined as I moved them quickly, spreading his legs more until his body was shaking and he was gasping for air. He stopped my hand quickly as I kissed his jaw

"So, gorgeous Gee," I whispered quietly.

"Frankie, Frankie fuck me," He whined making me groan.

"Hell yes," I pushed off my towel before kissing him again, pushing down his boxers until he could kick them off. He spread his legs for me and I broke the kiss to climb between them, staring down at his wet and open hole.

"You sure?" I whispered, my mouth dry as I ran my cock down his clit.

"Yes, yes, Frankie please," he whined before I pushed in, cursing at how tight he was. He scrunched up his face, pouting before I leaned up to kiss him softly, making him bend his legs against his stomach.

"You’ve never done anything?" I whispered.

"Anal, that’s about it," he whispered. “Gay guys don’t want to go near a vagina," he mumbled.

"Lucky for you, I do, can I move baby?" I kissed his jaw and he nodded, I started with just tiny slow thrusts before I was speeding up as he started moaning. He started gripping at my arms before finally my back, his tiny nails digging into making me moan. I could feel myself getting close and I tried to ignore it, push it away but it didn’t work.

"Gee? Gee rub your clit for me, let me watch," I whispered, moving back onto my knees. He immediately did, rubbing quick and hard with two fingers as I moved quickly, before he let out a long moan and clenched around me. I pushed in deep as I came, gasping against his stomach and rocking myself through it. I slowly pulled out, climbing back up to lie on the pillow. I kissed Gerard, pushing his hair from his eyes 

"You’re beautiful," I whispered, making him blush.  
   
"Be the big spoon?” I added before he nodded. I turned over and sighed happily as he pushed up tight against me, pressing his nose to my neck before the world faded at the corners and I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who have left kudos and comments :) We appreciate any feedback.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xxA

Gerard's POV

I can’t believe Frank and I had sex. I was so unsure that he even viewed me in a sexual way off stage but he showed me a different side of him. Things are surprisingly not awkward but I don’t know what he really wants with me, but I don’t know how to bring it up. We still had a few more weeks on the road before we would start working on some new material.

I couldn’t wait to get home but our fan base was really starting to build up and it gave me so much motivation to do well on stage. We continued to add tour dates to try and continue to build up our fan base. We had been driving what felt like forever to our next show which was somewhere on the East coast. I jolted awake and Frankie was wedged into my side and I felt like I had to throw up.

“Fuck Matt we need to stop.” He looked back at me with a weird look and he managed to pull off to the side of the road just in time for me to jump out of the van and threw up all over to the ground. This went on for a good ten minutes and I felt a hand on my back and I was sure it was Mikey. 

“Are you okay Gee?” It was Frank’s voice, fuck this made me feel awful. I hated when people saw me get sick. But this was starting to happen more the last couple of weeks. I spit a few times and looked over at Frankie.

“I’m not sure. I’ve been throwing up a lot lately and I’m not sure if it’s from all the drinking we have been doing or not.”

He nodded and helped me get back into the van. He handed me a bottle of water and I slowly sipped at it while my stomach seemed to calm down. “Thanks for pulling over Matt.” He nodded and I knew everyone would hate me if I puked in the van. 

Frankie and I didn’t talk much once we got back into the van and he cuddled up next to me as we continued to drive to our next location. I feel so confused right now and I had to try and push my feelings aside for the sake the band. But I knew once we go home things might change between Frank and I and that thought gives me butterflies.

The next few days were strange and Frank wasn’t as close to me as he normally was. I was still getting sick and I had to figure out what was making me sick. 

Once we had everything set up for the show that night. I found Frankie hanging out in the backstage area and I grabbed his arm so we talk in private.

“Frank why are being so distant from me?” I suck at conversations like this but I couldn’t handle the awkward tension between us any longer. 

“Gee, listen. We fucked but I’m not sure I want more than that right now. We need to focus on the tour for now ok?” I nodded and felt tears come to my eyes but I tried to hold back.

“Yeah. I just can’t pretend like what happened between meant nothing.” I averted my eyes from Frank’s eyes and he pulled me into a hug.

“Gee, what we did was not completely meaningless ok? You’re my best friend but I don’t want to fuck things up with what we have.”

I moved my head from Frank’s shoulder and it dawned on me why I might be getting sick so much but I didn’t want to alarm Frank. I would have to try and get a pregnancy test at some point before our next gig. “I understand Frank.” I gave him a small smile and went outside to get some air. 

I leaned against the wall and let my tears flow down my cheeks. Fuck why did I have to have romantic feelings my bandmate and my best-friend. I didn’t want to fuck up the band but how much longer could I hide those feelings and pretend that I don’t want a relationship. The sex was so awesome but I wanted it to happen more than once. 

The gig was rough but I gave it my all and tried to put aside the tension between me and Frank. After the show, I once again had to throw up and I barely made it to the bathroom but I locked the door behind me. I heard knocking at the door and I wasn’t who it was and I didn’t care. I had tears coming down my cheeks as I threw up the little bit of food I ate. 

“Gee! Open! Are you okay in there?” Fuck it was Mikey. I rinsed my mouth out and I wiped my eyes and tried to make it seem like I was ok.

I opened the door and Mikey looked concerned. “You okay? You rushed off stage pretty quick after our set.”

“Yeah, I think the food I ate earlier is bothering me.” He nodded and went to join the others who started drinking. As I tried to get away from the party I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around and I was face to face with Frank.

“What’s going on Gee?” I tried to avoid looking Frank in the eye but I felt his hand cup my cheek and move my face up so I would look at him.

“Let’s go somewhere no one can hear us.”

“Smoke out back?” I nodded and I grabbed his hand we walked outside where the van was parked and I leaned against it. 

Frank moved his body between my legs and ran his hands along my sides which calmed my nerves a bit. “I thought you didn’t want to be close with me anymore.” I frowned.

“Gee, I didn’t mean forever earlier. We just need to focus on the tour right now ok? You mean a lot to me even though I don’t always show it.” Frank's words gave me hope but I've had the worst luck with relationships.

I nodded. “So, I kind of realized earlier why I am getting sick so much.” 

Frank gave me a weird look but I ignored it. “So I know you probably don’t want to hear this but my period is late by 3 weeks and I think I might be pregnant.”

He avoided my eyes and stepped away and I reached out to touch his arm but he backed off. “Don’t Gee.” He then walked away from me and I felt tears come to my eyes.

“Frank, we need to talk.” 

“Not right now. I’m going to get drunk.” I sighed and leaned against the van. Fuck all I wanted to do was scream but that wouldn’t help my voice any for the next show. I stayed outside before going back inside where Frank barely spoke to me. I feel like I royaly fucked up this time with Frank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate the feedback and thanks again for those who have left kudos. Please continue to leave feedback and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xxFrnk and A

Frank's POV

I focused on the shots rather than Gerard and his diet coke. Thinking back, I can’t even remember if I used a condom. I groaned and slid onto the sofa next to Ray, nursing a bottle of beer.

"Great show huh?" I nodded and sighed, hoping he wouldn’t make small talk.

"Gimmie the keys for the van, Ray," Gerard said.

"Not drinking?"

"Not tonight, gonna crash knock on the window when you want let in."

Ray nodded and I got up to rob the vodka bottle. By the time i made it back to the van I couldn’t even think, climbing in the back until I got to Gerard’s badly made 'bed", which mainly consisted of two dirty pillows and a thin blanket. 

I kicked of my shoes before curling up against him, looking over at the boxes of merch. We always got the back of the van, it had no chairs but a few blankets were put down. I sighed as I pressed my nose to Gerard’s neck.

"Go cuddle someone else Frank," he mumbled.

"Don’t be like that, we’ll talk tomorrow okay?" I slurred, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"No Frankie," he whispered.

"Fine, talk now huh? Let the whole band hear?" I groaned and he shook his head.

"No. I mean don’t cuddle me," he mumbled before I rolled over, facing the roof of the van as snoring filled the van. I shut my eyes as I felt blood rush to my lower half, as usual when I’m drunk.

"Fuck," I whispered, knowing the van was locked. I sat up to stare at everyone asleep before shrugging, lying back to open my jeans. I licked my hand before shoving it into my boxers, covering my mouth at the first touch.

"Dude you’re not serio-"

"Shut up Gee, please," I whispered before I slowly started jacking myself, biting on my fingers to keep quiet. Gerard turned around to face me.

"Seriously?" he whispered and I shrugged, bucking my hips to meet my hand. Gerard moved his hand to touch my stomach.

"Move your hand," he whispered and I let go with a whine, Gerard wrapped his hand around me tight, squeezing before I moved to press my mouth against his neck, biting to keep myself quiet as his hand worked up my length quickly. 

"Gonna cum," I warned not even a minute later and he pushed off the blanket just in time before I was spilling onto his fingers, breathing deep against his neck. He jacked me through it until I pulled away before grabbing some tissues to clean his hand and throwing me the box. 

He then turned with his back to me and curled up into a ball. I cleaned myself up and zipped up my jeans before pulling the blanket back. I then curled into Gerard, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck

"Do you want me to-"

"No," he whispered and I slid my arm around his waist. He didn’t object this time, just shoveled back until we were tight together. When I woke up, my head was killing me and Gerard wasn’t there, nobody was and I noticed we were at a truck stop. 

I slowly got up, stretching before going into the bathrooms. Gerard was standing at the sink, and he quickly shoved something into his pocket and wiped his eyes. 

"It’s positive?" I asked only to be met with a small nod. I unzipped my jeans at the urinal, staring at the dirty white walls.

"Should I keep it?" he whispered and I licked my teeth and sighed.

"I’m a vegetarian dude, don’t ask me."

"I didn’t ask you to fucking eat it Frank," he finally snapped, making me snort.

"Well are you asking me to raise it? Little frank Iero settle down with a family and a white picket fence? Is that it?" I said and he sighed.

"I’m asking you why the fuck you didn’t use a condom," he snapped.

"You never told me to, shouldn’t that be your job man?"

Gerard rolled his eyes as I zipped up, rolling my shoulders before washing my hands.

"I think I’ll keep it," he whispered.

"Hey, you do you man," I shrugged before going into the shop, buying a bottle of coke with my last two dollars. Ray always handled the tour money, giving us a few bucks a week and keeping the rest for a lump sum. 

Climbing back into the van, I curled up in one of the chairs, reaching into my bag for a book. The door slammed making me jump before it was locked.

"Dude-"

"Shut the fuck up Frank, alright? Listen to me, whether you like it or not, you’ll have a kid, you gotta grow the fuck up and deal with it."

"Grow up? I’m sitting here reading a book! Not snorting a line of coke!" I snapped.

"You’re acting like it’s all on me, Frank. It’s not, it’s yours too!"  
"I’m hungover as shit, the bands waiting outside and its freezing as shit. Do we have to do this now?" I sighed before he sniffed, wiping his eyes and climbing into the back. I popped the lock to let the guys in, resting my head against Mikey’s as I read. 

I couldn’t concentrate; Gerard’s words repeating in my head before I finally gave in, sighing as I got up and climbed over the chair into the back. Gerard was awake, sketching and I crawled over to him, pulling out an earphone. 

"You’re right, I’ll support you," I whispered making him smile slightly.

"Promise?"

"I promise Gee."

I opened my arms for him to crawl into, which he did quickly. I held him against my chest and sighed.

"I’m an ass, forgive me?"

He nodded slowly before settling back to sketching as I pulled out my book, finally able to focus on the words I was reading. 

"When will I tell the guys?" He whispered quietly.

"Soon. They’ll notice something is up when you’ve stopped drinking," I whispered back making him sigh and nod. When we arrived at the venue, Gerard jumped out as soon as the door opened, throwing up into a street bin.  
   
"You need to go to the doctors Gerard," Mikey said, rubbing his back.  
   
"I’m okay,” he nodded as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. I grabbed my amp and guitar pulling into the venue and set up at the stage. We had enough time for a quick sound check before the crowd arrived. I grabbed Gerard’s wrist, leading him into an empty room.

"Hey, you don’t look so good, should we cancel?"

"No, I’m okay," he shuffled his feet and I passed him my water.

"Stay hydrated alright?" He nodded and sighed.  
   
"My chemical romance you’re on!" Filled my ears before we all made our way onto the stage. Half way through the gig, Gerard was hanging onto the mic stand for Vampires, which wasn’t like him. I moved across the stage as I played, nudging his shoulder with my head, he collapsed against me, holding himself up on my shoulders as I continued to play.

"Cut it short before Gerard dies," Mikey begged into the earpiece microphone.   
"No," Gerard said before dropping to his knees, screaming the lyrics into the mic. I nodded at Mikey before grabbing his mic, finishing the song as Mikey and Gerard talked, before a weight hit my side and I was on the ground, staring up at Mikey as the microphone echoed through the venue. 

"You stupid fucker!" He shouted and it echoed out before Ray dragged him off. I stared at the broken guitar before taking it off, gripping the neck as I smashed it against the stage to get rid of my anger. 

"Sorry about that everyone," Gerard said into the mic.

"Just playing around. This one is called Headfirst for Halos."

I took the guitar the tech handed me and focused on the cords, throwing myself around the stage. 

"That’s it tonight, I’m not feeling very well I’m sorry. The guys will sign," he grinned into the microphone, I waved at the crowd before storming off, only to be gripped by Mikey.

"The crowds too loud I can’t hear you," I shouted before he grabbed the red mic.  
   
"You knocked him up! you stupid motherfuck-"

Gerard grabbed Mikey, covering the mic and pointing to a wide-eyed Ray. Matt already took his piece out as it was hanging below his ear. I growled and moved out to the van, lighting a pre-rolled joint.

"You had to tell him in a middle of a gig? That was my favorite guitar!" I snapped as soon as Gerard came in.

"He was going to call a fucking ambulance Frank. I’ll buy you a new fucking guitar."

I sighed and leaned my head against the window, he sat close as he lit a cigarette.

"So, people know," I whispered and he nodded.

"No going back now," he whispered.  
   
"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged

"Better, I got so warm in there,” he mumbled before sighing and leaning his head against mine. I moved to wrap my arm around his as I pulled him in close, staring out of the van windows to see the fans. 

He had his back tight to my chest as he lay over the chairs, biting his nails and smoking. I placed a small kiss on his head before relaxing against it, finishing my joint with another two pulls before putting it out against the window as the feeling washed over me again. When the guys finally climbed into the van, Gerard was asleep and Mikey gave me a dirty look.

"Not tonight Mikey," I begged before he rolled his eyes and climbed into me and Gerard’s makeshift bed. I fell asleep slowly, then all at once. Waking up was terrible, my neck was cramping and I needed a drink badly. Gerard was still between my legs, only he was sketching a tree.   
"Hey Gee," I whispered making him jump slightly.

"Oh hey," he mumbled.  
   
"I want to talk to you too while everyone’s sleeping."

I looked at Mikey and sighed. 

"I’m not mad anymore, I’ll replace the guitar," he said before sighing.

"I am disappointed though, look at us we finally made it. Now it’s taken away."

"It doesn’t have to be," Gerard whispered.

"What, are we going to take a baby on tour?" Mikey snorted making me frown.

"We tour for months at a time guys, months.”

"Look it’s done, that’s it there is no changing it alright?" I sighed.  
   
"Yeah, just take care of him?"

I nodded as Gerard snorted.

"Poor little Gerard can’t keep himself safe," Gee said sarcastically.

"You almost passed out you jackass!" Mikey sighed before lying back down on the floor. I took out my phone, leaning my arm on Gerard’s shoulder as I scrolled through the internet. 

People were already talking about me and Mikey. I sighed before closing my eyes again, focusing on the rain hitting the glass which echoed around the van.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard's POV

Things between Frank and I were ok but still on the tense side. I was used to taking care of myself and not relying on anyone. But now I needed Frank more than ever and it wouldn’t take long for my trans identity to come out. I knew I was the reason there is so much tension in the band and it was eating me up. 

A couple days had passed since my on-stage incident and Mikey has been worried about me but I just ignored his motherly behavior towards me. We got to our next destination early and I found a clinic to go to. Frank agreed to come with me and the other guys didn’t say anything to us.

As we walked to the nearby clinic I felt Frank move closer to me and I wanted to take his hand but I still wasn’t sure what was going on with us, so I just kept to myself. Once inside we didn’t have to wait long. The nurse took me to one of the examination rooms and Frank joined me. I sat on the table and looked over at Frank.

“I’m sorry for fucking things up.” I could barely look Frank in the eye and I felt him come closer to me and placed his hands on my thighs.

“Gee listen. It takes two to fuck and I should have put on a condom but I didn’t. We get through this ok?” I looked up at him and nodded. 

The doctor walked in and Frank took a seat in one of the chairs. “So Gerard what brings you in today?”

“Well I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant.”

The doctor looked at me strange and I added, “I’m trans.” He then nodded. “Alright Gerard I’ll get you do a urine sample and we will confirm if you are pregnant or not. I’ll be right back.” He handed me a cup to go pee in. I felt my stomach doing flip-flops and after what seemed liked forever the doctor came back. I was sitting by Frank and I grabbed his hand since I was so fucking nervous.

“Well you are definitely pregnant Gerard. You’ll need to start taking pre-natal vitamins. What do you for a living?”

“I’m in a band. We are on tour right now.”

“Ok. You will have to take it easy and I don’t suggest touring much past your fourth or fifth month. But if you can stop sooner that would be better.” 

“You are still early into your pregnancy but make sure you check in with your GP and set up your first scan appointment,” I nodded and Frank and I left the clinic.

Once we were outside the clinic I felt my eyes tear up and Frank noticed. He pulled me into his arms and at this moment I couldn’t pull away from him. I wrapped my arms around his body and gripped his shirt. We weren’t ready to be parents but I couldn’t get an abortion. “Fuck Frankie how are we going to do this?” I cried into his shoulder.

“We will figure it out, Gee. I think we are going to have a band meeting soon.” I moved my head off Frank’s shoulder and wiped my eyes. 

“I don’t want us to have a fight over this.”

“Don’t worry about that, ok?” I nodded. We walked silently back to the van which was parked by the venue and I got a wave of sickness and threw up all over the road before we reached the van. Frank rubbed my back and his touch was more comforting than ever these days. I spit a couple times and looked over at Frank.

“Fuck this sucks.” I frowned and ran a hand over my face. “I can’t wait to get home.”

“Me too.” He kissed my head and those little affections gave me butterflies. He pulled out his phone and he got ahold of the guys who were grabbing food. We joined them at a diner down the road and I felt so anxious. We found their table and their eyes went straight to me.

Ray spoke up, “So what’s the verdict?” 

“I’m definitely pregnant.” I looked down and I felt Frank rest a hand on my knee.

Just as I was about to speak Frank took over for me. “So now that we know Gee is pregnant, we have to figure out what we are going to do for the tour. The doctor said after he is four to five months pregnant he shouldn’t perform anymore. But I don’t think we should put too much pressure on him to perform too much, especially what happened the other day.” My heart raced as Frank stood up for me and took my needs into consideration.

I felt so overwhelmed and I didn’t know what to do. I feel like I’m ruining the band. I quickly got up from the table and ran outside and I felt like I was going to have panic attack. I didn’t get very far and I ended up having to lean against the wall of the diner. I ran a hand over my still flat stomach and I just felt so defeated. 

I then heard Mikey and Frank’s voices. “Fuck why did you run Gee?” Mikey looked so worried.

I took a deep breath and I couldn’t hold myself up anymore and slid down the wall and they both kneeled in front of me. I took a couple deep breath breaths. “I’m so overwhelmed I feel like I’ve ruined our chances of actually being a successful band in the future.” I started to cry and I couldn’t hold back my emotions. Mikey pulled me into his arms and I felt Frank’s hand run along my back. 

“How about this. Let’s play tonight’s show and then head back to Jersey and we will figure things out. We will reach out to the fans and they will understand.” Mikey’s words calmed me down a bit. “I’ll give you and Frank some time to talk. Then come inside and eat something.” I nodded. 

Mikey walked back inside the diner and Frank helped me stand up. “Mikey’s right. I think we need to figure things out and take a bit of a break from touring right now.”

I nodded. “Are you mad at me Frankie?”

“Why would I be mad?” He ran one of his hands along my cheek.

“Well I’ve fucked up the band and our friendship.” I closed my eyes and I so badly wanted to tell Frank that I liked him more than friend and I wanted more than us to be just bandmates and friends who happen to be having an unexpected pregnancy. 

“Listen, Gee. I’m not going anywhere I promise. We will work through this. Now let’s get some food because I know you must be starved.” I nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked into the diner. 

After we all ate and talked some of the tension was lifted. But I still felt like there was tension between Frank and I and I wanted to get rid of it. We got all set up for the show and I relaxed as much as possible before we got called up on stage. 

We played the first song and the crowd was another wild on. “Alright motherfuckers! Let’s make tonight awesome. We are taking some time off after this but stay tuned for when we start touring again.” The crowd roared and I managed to get through the set but by the end I was exhausted. Frank handed me water as we walked off stage and squeezed my shoulder. 

“You did fucking awesome tonight but I think some rest will do you some good.” I nodded and we headed to the van. We had about a three-day drive to get back to Jersey. That night we stopped at truck stop and I decided a shower would help me relax for the rest of the drive. I grabbed my bag and Frank and I headed to the showers. 

“So, you finally decided a shower would help huh?” He teased. 

“You want to shower we me?” I grinned.

“Can’t say no to that.” He smirked and we both stripped out of our sweaty clothes and got under the hot water. It was a tight space but right now I didn’t care about being so close to Frank. His hands roamed my exposed skin and I felt my face heat up.   
We helped each other wash and feeling Frank’s hands all over my body went straight to my lower region but I ignored it for it. “So beautiful Gee, I can’t believe you’re carrying my kid.” I smiled at that. 

We quickly finished getting clean and redressed. I packed away my binder and knew I could no longer wear it. Ray got us some snacks and we too them to the back of the van. Frank and I got comfy. 

As I was about to cuddle into Frank’s side he placed a kiss on my lips. I pulled away, “What was that for?” 

Frank grinned. “I wanted to do that so badly but I wasn’t sure if you would like it.” I giggled and kissed him back before we cuddled up for the night. Frank was the big spoon and I was optimistic that he would take a chance on me.

A week later and we finally back in Jersey and attempting to re-settle being back home. It felt weird to be home after being on the road for so long but it was necessary for me. I was being laying around in my room and I heard footsteps come downstairs. My door opened and there was Frank. 

I suddenly felt so nervous and I sat up on my bed and gave him a small smile. “Hey.”

He walked closer. “I thought you might like some company.” I nodded and when he got closer I stood up and wrapped my arms around him. 

“Thanks for coming over, I missed you.” Before I knew it, his lips were on mine and I kissed back. I wonder if he wanted to have sex again.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank's POV

I pressed closer to Gerard as we kissed, lacing my fingers through his hair until I felt his hand on my belt buckle. I pulled back and sighed.  
   
"No G. I didn’t come here for that okay?" He nervously nodded.

"Let’s just hang out like old times," I whispered.  
   
"Okay," he nodded and I got up to turn on his TV, setting up his Xbox before handing him a controller as I sat next to him.

"How’s the sickness going?"

"Sucks," he pouted as he stared at the screen. I leaned into him and hummed, reaching out to touch his thigh.  
"We’ll be okay."

He glanced at me with worried eyes before nodding.

"Yeah Frankie," he smiled and turned back. The rest of the night we played Xbox until Mikey came down the stairs. He glanced at me before handing Gerard a bottle of water and some pills.

"They make you sicker, so go to sleep," he mumbled before going upstairs.

"Does he hate me now?"

"No, he’s worried," Gerard whispered.

"I gotta crash or I’ll puke," he mumbled and climbed into bed. I glanced at him before pulling off my hoodie and kicking of my shoes, climbing under the blankets. He pouted making me snort.

"What? Can’t share a bed?" I whispered and he shrugged.

"Do you wan-"

"Gerard I’m not here for your body," I whispered and he shrugged.

"You wanna be the big spoon or little spoon?"

"Big spoon," he grinned and I leaned forward to kiss him before turning around, sighing as he shuffled up close. I fell asleep quickly. Waking up, Gerard was puking in the bathroom and I sighed, sleepily getting up to rub his back.

 Hs sighed quietly and sat back, leaning against the bath. I helped him back into the room as he fell asleep quickly. I woke him up earlier for the doctor visit. He sleepily dressed before going upstairs to get some breakfast. 

"Oh, hey sweetheart, didn’t know you were here."

"Hi Donna," I smiled as I hugged her.

"Hey, we gotta talk mom," Gerard said and I glanced at him, taking the mug. I sat down at the table and sighed.

"So, we cut our tour shut because of me," he whispered making her frown, Gerard started shaking and leaned against the counter.

"Gerard and I...we’re having a kid," I said, making her gasp and cover her mouth 

"You guys are together?!"

"No," he whispered and scratched his neck.

"How are you boys so silly?!"she sighed and he shrugged.  
   
"I have my first scan today," he whispered.  
   
"Silly boys," she sighed before sitting down next to me.

"You better be taking care of him."

"I’m trying," I whispered before Gerard sighed.

"Let’s go Frankie. We’ll be late.”

I nodded and got up. The drive was short and so was the wait to be called before we walked into the office.

"Hello, Gerard right?"

"Me yeah," Gee smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you. Up on the bed please."

Gerard climbed onto it, pulling his hoodie up to his chest. I stood next to his head as she got ready before a soft beat filled my ears.

"Oh my god," I whispered and Gerard sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"There they are," she whispered and I leaned down to kiss Gerard’s forehead, sniffing as I stared at the screen.  
   
"Holy shit," he whispered before she smiled and handed me two little photos. I grinned and took Gerard’s hand.

"Everything looks healthy," she smiled as she wiped down his stomach. I zoned out until we were back at Gerard’s, never lifting my eyes of the photo. 

"What’s wrong?" Gerard asked.  
   
"You wanna try dating?" I mumbled, looking up at him as he shoved a muffin in his mouth. He choked making me snort.

"Yeah, yeah, Frankie," he nodded with his mouth full. I grinned and stuck the small picture to the Way’s fridge.  
"We’re having a baby" I whispered.

"The morning sickness didn’t give that away?"

 laughed and shrugged, kissing his cheek before pulling him into a hug. He sighed happily into my neck. I stared at the photo over his shoulder, wondering how everything would turn out.

"Hey, want to go lie down a while?"

He nodded and took a bottle of water, going into his room and I followed. I stretched before lying down on the bed. Gerard was typing on his phone as I curled into him.

"Rays happy, Mikey wants to see the pictures, Matt said 'rock on.'"

I laughed and kissed his jaw before taking the phone and kissing him. He kissed back immediately, opening for me as I ran my hand down his side. He pushed his hips up towards my hand making me grin.

"My boy horny, huh?"

He gave me a nervous nod before I pushed at his jeans, unbuttoning them quickly and pushing my hand down. He moaned and spread his legs as I ran my fingers down him.

"You’re so wet already for me," I whispered making him nod quickly. I pressed a kiss to his lips before moving to pull off his jeans, pushing a finger inside immediately. I slowly moved it in and out, watching it before adding another as Gerard’s body twitched. He was noisy, his moans filling the room .

"Fuck me," he whined and I nodded, getting up to pull of my jeans and t-shirt, I moved between his legs ad I pushed up his t-shirt, sucking lightly on his right nipple as I pushed in.

"Oh shit," he panted before I leaned my head against his chest, gasping at how tight and warm he was. It only took me a minute to empty deep inside of him, thrusting myself threw it until I shuffled down. I watched my cum drip onto the sheets before running my tongue from his hole to his clit as he moaned. 

It was so hot tasting both of us mixed together. I quickly pushed in two fingers, moving them quickly as I felt his entire body clench.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he whined before his body was shaking and he was gasping for air. I pulled away to crawl up next to him, pulling the blankets up.  
   
"Ah, ah," he whined moving his hand to his stomach.

"Baby? What’s wrong?"

"Cramping," he whined before I kissed his forehead.

"Bad?"

"It’s stopping," he panted before rolling over onto his stomach. I lit a cigarette and grabbed his phone, searching the internet for cramping after sex in pregnancy.  
   
"It’s normal, orgasms can make your womb contract, but it’s not harmful," I said as I set his phone down. He held up a thumb as I finished my smoke, lying down.

"Ever hear the news that it’s better you sleep on your left side when pregnant?" I whispered making Gerard snort.

"You’re one of those dads."

"Shut up," I blushed, spooning up to him as soon as he lay on his side. I rubbed slow circles on his hip and kissed his neck.

"I’ll keep you both safe, I promise" I whispered, jumping when my phone rang. 

"Hello?" I hummed.

"The Roxy, in 20 minutes. 400 bucks each plus merch, band canceled were up. Frank that’s a pram system," Ray said, knowing I wouldn’t object. I sighed and looked at G.

"You up for a show tonight?"

"Performing?"

"400 each," I hummed.

"Fuck yeah, your gear still in the van?"

"Were in ray. Swing by the Ways and get us."

"Mikey’s here with me. See you soon."

I hung up to get dressed, helping Gerard to as well. 30 minutes later and we were onstage, Gerard taking a drink out of a water bottle. 

"So, as you beautiful fuckers know, I’ve took some time off for my health, and I still will be for the foreseeable future. So, let’s make tonight the best!"

The gig passed quickly before we were finished, I put down my guitar, kissing Gerard’s cheek before leaping into the full crowd and laughing when I moved.

"That mother fucker is stupid as fuck. Keep him safe," Gerard laughed into the mic before I was being moved onto the stage again. Ray and Mikey grabbed my legs to pull me over as I grinned.

"Thank you, New Jersey!" he grinned before we walked offstage. He melted into my side as I helped him back to the dressing room, laying him on the sofa.

"Fuck he looks exhausted," Ray said.  
   
"Big day," I hummed, Ray held out the two envelopes and I grinned.

"Thank you," I smiled, shoving them both in my pocket.  
   
"Great gig man, think you can still lift him? Gonna head out in about 10."

" Of course. Get the doors for me."

He nodded and I bent down to pick G up, carrying him to the backseat of the van. I curled in next to him, kissing his cheek and sighing. From the last tour we got over 2000 bucks at the end each, and besides a few tattoos I had planned, it was all for the kid. I drifted off to sleep as Ray and Mikey loaded the van with the equipment, only waking up to be handed two more 50s.

"Merch. You and G. See you later," Ray said, I nodded and picked Gerard up, nodding at Mikey as he got all the doors for me. I lay him in bed and split the money before curling up against Gerard’s back as I passed out, still covered in sweat from the show. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who have been reading our story. We appreciate any feedback and also kudos :)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xxA

Gerard's POV

~1 month later~

The last month has been rough with the morning sickness but I am getting through it. I am happy that Frank decided to take a chance on me, and I feel lucky to have him. He was pretty much living with me at my parent’s place, and I really wished we could have a place of our own. 

We played a couple small shows but we finally decided it would be best if I don’t perform anymore until the baby comes. We have been doing some writing though and I can’t wait until we can make another record. But for now, all I wanted to focus on was the baby, my relationship with Frank, and some ideas I have for a comic book. 

Frank was passed out on the bed. He had a late night and I have been waking up before him these days. I slowly crawled on the bed and made my way to his body and I ran my hand slowly through his short hair. Then I touched his neck and placed a few soft kisses on his scorpion tattoo. I then ran my hand over his clothed chest and abdomen, before I snuck it underneath and touched his warm skin. He started to stir and a smile came to my lips.

He was only wearing boxers and a tee-shirt so it was easy to touch anywhere on his body. I lightly touched his hip and he let out a soft moan and I noticed his cock was semi-hard. I grinned and moved my hand and slowly palmed his erection through his boxers. “Gee.” He moaned softly. His eyes opened slowly and met mine. 

“Morning, baby.” I grinned and kissed his lips as I stopped palming his erection and he laid on his back and pulled me on top of him. I straddled his thighs. 

“You know just how to wake me up in the right way.” He smirked and ran his hands up my sides and went under my t-shirt and touched my abdomen which was really starting to full out and become firm. I wasn’t quite showing yet but I knew Frank was enjoying the changes in my body, and I wasn’t really but I was happy we were having a baby together so it was worth it.

“You bet Frankie.” I moved my body into his and I pulled down his boxers and he kicked them off and I pulled off my own boxers and t-shirt. I was more comfortable being completely naked with Frank these days and he always made me feel amazing. “So beautiful, baby.” His hands roamed my body and I moaned as I felt his fingers touch my clit. I let out a soft moan and moved against his fingers as I felt myself get more turned on.

“Oh god, Frankie.” I moaned loudly as I felt Frankie put more pressure on my clit and before I knew I was coming against his fingers. “Shit.” I rolled off his legs and I laid back on the bed. 

He switched his position and he spread my legs apart and ran his hands over my pale thighs. “Gonna make you feel so good, Gee.” I leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips as I felt him enter me. We had been having more sex these days and I never knew sex could be this good. My past lovers could never treat me as good as Frank and I felt like I was the luckiest man on the earth. 

I wrapped my legs around his hips and pinned my hands above my head as he fucked me into the mattress. “Feels so good Frankie! Harder baby.” He increased his sped and I moved my body with his. He reached between our bodies and swear I felt like I’d explode with pleasure as I came harder the second time. As I clenched around his length he released inside me shortly after I came. 

He pulled out and we laid back on the bed and caught our breaths. “Shit, Gee this was the best morning by far. You are feeling good today?” He looked over at me with a grin.

“Yeah, I slept so well last night and I haven’t got sick yet today.” I leaned over and kissed his lips softly as we cuddled after our post-sex highs. We both showered and got dressed before heading upstairs for breakfast. 

Mikey looked at us, “You guy have fun down there? You are lucky mom isn’t around.” He grinned and left us alone.

I playfully smacked Frank’s arm. “What you started the sex this morning.” He laughed and pulled me in for a hug. “We really need to get our own place.” I nodded.

“I wish we could afford it.” I frowned.

“Soon, Gee.” I felt myself start to cry, damn hormones. I rested my head on his shoulder as I cried. “I’m sorry for making us broke Frankie!” I quickly wiped my eyes as I looked up at him.

“Shh, babe.” He ran a hand along my back as I tried to calm myself down. This was going to be a lot harder than I initially thought. Our relationship was still so new and now we have a baby to think about. The band is on hiatus until I have the baby, so it’s been stressful. Frank has been doing his best to bring in some more money working with some of his friends at local shows. 

“Don’t ever leave me,” I spoke softly.

“Never, Gee. I’ll always be here for you and the baby.” His hand rest on my midsection and I placed one of my hands over his. We had breakfast and Frank went to go see his mom since she really wanted to see him since we are not on the road.

I went into town and decided to go to the mall. I put on sunglasses and layered up as I looked around. I went to the baby store and looked around and I still couldn’t believe I was actually carrying a baby and that Frank and I were going to be parents. Since I don’t have too much extra money I didn’t buy anything yet. I would come back with Frank once we figured out our money and what we need to buy.

I stopped by Starbucks and got a decaf coffee and sat down. I was tired but I was tiring to enjoy my freedom while I could. My cell phone beeped in my pocket and I pulled it out.

F: Hey baby, where are you?

G: Starbucks at the mall.

F: Cool I’m super close so I’ll meet you there soon.

G: Ok see you soon. 

I put my phone away and waited for Frank to arrive and I smiled when I saw him. He went and got himself a drink and enjoyed me at the table. He leaned over and kissed me. “Hey, Gee.”

“Hey, you.” I smiled.

“I take it you got bored at home huh?” He grinned.

“Yeah. How is your mom?”

“She’s fine. She is not so happy about us having a baby, but I told her I got it covered. She was actually surprised we are dating.” I nodded.

“Well, at least your time with her didn’t go to complete shit.” He nodded. We walked around the mall and only a few people recognized us and we signed and took pictures with them. It was going to be harder to hide our relationship and the fact that I’m trans and pregnant. But Frank promised he would always have my back and I had his. 

“I have a tattoo appointment soon, you want to come?” Just the thought of going to the tattoo shop made my stomach turn. Though a lot of things made me feel sick these days and I was starting to crave things I barely ate before.

“I’ll pass, babe. I’m going to go home and nap. Let me know when your back.” He nodded and we kissed before going our separate ways for the rest of the day. Once I got home I didn’t bother to change and I fell asleep on the bed right away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard find out the gender of their baby and they get a surprise gift from Gee's grandmother

Frank's POV

I woke Gerard up when I got home, two plates in my hands.

"Mikey cooked, probably sucked but," I shrugged as he sat up to take one.

"Thanks, Frankie. How’d the tattoo go?"

"Good," I hummed.  
   
"What’s it of?" he glanced at me as he chewed.

"I’ll show you later. I banged into Ray, he’s got a job at Walmart now," I hummed as I ate, he nodded and stayed quiet until he finished, putting his plate on the floor.

"I’m sorry I broke the band up," he whispered.

"We are not broke up babe. So how are you feeling?"

He shrugged and I ran my hand up his stomach, pushing in lightly at the hard surface. 

"I’m okay," he whispered as I kissed his jaw.

"I’m gonna grab a shower," I hummed and he nodded, putting in his earphones. I showered quickly before dressing in boxers to show Gerard my tattoo. His eyes didn’t focus on it for a moment before he gasped.

' x Gerard x" on my chest, right over my heart. 

"You’re insane, I love it," he grinned as he pulled me onto the bed.  
   
"Good babe," I hummed, months passed quickly until Gerard was 5 months and I saved every cent I could.

"Todays the day! Shopping day," I said making Gerard grin.

"Really?"

"After your scan so we know the gender, I have got a list because lists are key," I said making him laugh.

"Can’t wait Frankie. I got another 200 over there in the desk."

I lifted it and shoved it into my wallet with a yawn.

"Let’s go see if it’s a boy or girl," I grinned making him nod and stand up, a packet of pop tarts later we were in the car, watching Gerard drive now was hilarious. He did have a big enough bump. When people found out about Gerard being trans, it spread My chemical romance all over the world. But it was positive, the responses were mainly from people struggling in the LGBT community. They had said how inspiring Gerard was, which of course is true. Me and Gerard’s faces were splashed over magazines and I bought every one of them just to laugh at the pictures. 

Pulling into the doctors we got out, Gerard pushing up his hood as a girl in an MCR t-shirt walked past. She kind of glanced at me before stopping. I wiggled my fingers at her until she squealed and got us to sign her t-shirt. 

"Sorry we are late," Gerard sighed as she started talking. "I’m so so sorry," he added

"Oh it’s okay. Good luck with the baby!"

She skipped away as we rushed in, just in time to be called. Gerard climbed onto the table as usual as the doctor asked him questions before she started up the machine. She was quiet for a few moments as she wrote measurements down before grinning.

"Everything looks normal. Do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes please"

I gripped Gerard hands as she stayed silent for a few minutes.

"It’s a girl," she grinned.  
   
"Yes! I knew it!" I grinned as she started taking a few photos. 

"Everything looks good," she smiled before wiping Gerard’s stomach. He sat up to pull down his hoodie.  
   
"Thank you," he said making her smile.

"Good luck boys," she smiled before we left.

"We’re having a girl!" I squealed making him laugh.

"Yeah," he bumped our shoulders together. Opening the doctor’s door there was a crowd of MCR fans. News must have spread.  
"Oh fuck," he sighed, pushing up his hoodie. I did the same, sliding on my huge sunglasses as I took his hand. Keeping my head down as the fans screamed, I got into the car and sighed as Gerard started up.

"Nothing is private," he mumbled.

"It’s okay, go to the mall babe," I grinned and he nodded. I grabbed a shopping cart when we got there, going straight to Planet Baby. Gerard took out the list.

"Damn you want all this? Where is the magic money?" he snorted.

"In my wallet. About 4 thousand." Gerard froze and stared at me.

"All I buy is tattoos or food. I saved it wasn’t hard," I hummed before grabbing the list and going over to the prams first. Gerard felt the fabric on them.

"Are we going pink?" He scrunched up his nose.

"Purple?" he offered making me nod. I lifted one of the shelf, pushing it gently.  
   
"300 and comes with the newborn car seat, it clicks in," Gerard said as he showed me. I hummed.

"It’s just bulky as hell, like it will take up the entire trunk,"

"What about this one?" he said and I looked at the frame.

"Comes with a newborn car seat to clip in then comes with the older kid’s seat." I put the purple one back before nodded.

"I like it, it’s small," I said.

"Where is the bigger kid’s seat?"

"Here, it can clip to go front or back facing," I nodded and touched it.  
   
"What do you think?" I asked.

"It’s small, easy to wheel. It’s the same price and I prefer this one," I nodded and bit my lip.

"I think so, nice wheels. Feel’s sturdy," I nodded making him grin.

"Yes then?"

"Yeah," I nodded before picking up the large box, putting it in.

"I’ll go get another cart babe," I kissed his cheek before going to get another one, meeting Gerard at the cot aisle. I ran my fingers over the white wood.

"Yes, I love it," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

He grinned and nodded and I lifted the box again. By the time we were finished, the two carts were jammed as we made our way to the check out. The woman scanned everything through and smiled.

"Cash or credit? 1400."

"Cash," I smiled before handing her it, Gerard followed out to the car.

"We have everything we need, I guess that wasn’t too expensive," he said.  
"Fuck no, it was cheap. We got a bouncer and a swing, cot, highchair, pram, bottles; suckers, stairgates, toys, and so much more, like that’s great. It’s like 3 shows worth of cash."

"I’m sorry I didn’t have more," he whispered.

"Don’t be, you’ve got to live. I eat all your shit," I grinned before kissing him.

"Go sit, I’ll pack."

He smiled and got into the front of the car as I packed away all the items, squishing them into the back seat and the trunk. When we got home, Elena was parked in the driveway. Gerard grinned and rushing in to see her as I locked the car. I followed him in and grabbed a soda.

"I’ve got a present," she smiled before sliding a set of keys towards us.

"Wha-"

"My house. It’s left to you in my will but I’ve decided to live in a home. I get lonely you see," she explained.

"We can’t take your ho-"

"You’re in my will, Gerard. It’s yours, you need it more than I do," she smiled.

"Elena, thank you so much," I hugged her tightly.

"You’re a good man, Frank," she hummed.

"Holy shit we have a place," he whispered before hugging Elena.

"I’m already in the home, its lovely there. I’ve made so many friends. It’s yours from today, to move into. Replace the main bedroom’s mattress though, it’s horrible to sleep on," she explained before Gerard was crying, hugging her again. I rubbed his back and sighed happily. 

It didn’t even take long to move our things in, just a little over a weekend with everyone’s help. Gerard crashed in the main bedroom, saying the new mattress was amazing. I grabbed the toolbox and a six-pack of beer as I went upstairs into the nursery. Slicing open the cot box, I settled into building it. It took over two hours until it was built, and I slid the mattress in. Next, I moved onto the pram system, by morning time nearly everything was built and I made my way into our room, glancing at the 7 am time before passing out. 

Gerard woke me up two hours later for work and I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes. I had got work in a coffee shop downtown, but I was just glad it paid the bills. I showered quickly before going downstairs to pour out a mug of coffee.

"I built a lot of the things last night," I said, making Gerard’s eyes go wide and he ran upstairs. I laughed as I followed, looking in one corner that held the rubbish and the empty bottles. 

"Oh babe, this must have taken ages," he said.

"Yeah, I’ll finish it when I come home," I yawned before kissing his cheek.

"Have a good day."

"You too Frankie," he smiled before I went downstairs. The day passed far too slowly until I was curled up on our sofa, eating a veggie burger as Gerard cleaned.

"Never been so tired," I whined.  
   
"I know baby, come to bed."

"It’s like 8," I pouted.

"We don’t have to sleep straight away," he smirked, I grinned and followed him upstairs, kicking the door shut as I pulled off my t-shirt and kicked off my jeans. Gerard had done the same and I kissed him hungrily, pressing him down on the bed lightly. He moaned and spread his legs.  
   
"Just fuck me, no foreplay," he begged before I was pulling off his boxers, I pushed mine down to give me enough room, stroking myself to full hardness. I kissed him before pushing in, gasping at the stretch. He wasn’t wet enough, making the slid in tight and hot. He whined as I started to thrust in deep, not giving him time to react. 

I kissed his chest, moaning against it before kneeling back, moving my fingers down to rub his clit. He moaned and gripped onto my arms, pulling me down until I could kiss him.

"Fuck yeah Franke, fill me up," he panted as I thrust in deeper.

"Fucking love you," he moaned making me gasp and grip his thighs.

"Touch yourself, gonna cum," I bit his jaw before kneeling up, watching his fingers rub himself roughly before I emptied inside of him. I moaned as I rocked myself through it as Gerard gasped and came his body twitching. I kissed his chest before pulling out, rolling over to my back as he curled up next to me. We shared soft kisses and touches until I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard's POV

Frank looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I tried to fall asleep after we had sex but it just wouldn’t happen. Everything seemed to be going so well between us and I knew I loved him. But we hadn’t exchanged the three words in a formal way just yet. It was there but on a more unspoken kind of way. 

I pulled the sheets over his naked body and kissed his cheek before I slowly got out of bed. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I grabbed my sketchpad and my other drawing materials and went downstairs to the living room. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa and I woke up to Frank’s voice, “Couldn’t sleep earlier?” I nodded.

“Are you feeling okay?” He rubbed his eyes and he looked exhausted. He was working so hard to provide for me and save money for when the baby comes. I really needed to make it up to him at some point and do something nice for my boyfriend. 

“Yes, I’m fine, Frankie. I couldn’t fall asleep so I thought I would come down here and do some sketching.” I smiled and let out a small yawn. He offered me one of his hands and we walked back to our room. 

“Want me to the big spoon, Gee?”

“Yeah.” I smiled as Frank cuddled up to my back and one of his hand rested on my growing belly. We both feel asleep quickly and I was happy Frank had the next day off. 

I woke up the next morning to any empty bed and I slowly got out of bed, used the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. I leaned against the wall, there was my boyfriend dancing around the kitchen, as he made food. I thought about how amazing it was that we finally had our own place and I’m so happy my grandmother decided to give us the house. We have the perfect place to raise our daughter and we have room if we decide to have more kids in the future. 

Frank caught my eye and I grinned and walked over to him and kissed his lips. “Since you are off today what should we do?”

He smirked. “Repeat of last night?”

“Of course, but later ok?” I smirked back and playfully slapped his ass before we both ate breakfast. Pickles was something I never ate much before I got pregnant and I swear I need to eat them with everything. Frank made a face when I grabbed the jar out of the fridge.

“I seriously will never understand pregnancy.” He giggled. We both finished eating and showered before deciding what we were going to do on Frank’s day off. 

“Let’s go see a movie and hopefully fans don’t decide to bombard us this time.” Frank nodded and we drove into town. We paid for our admissions and got food and these days I swear I could eat at any time of the day. Thankfully only two fans recognized at the movie theatre and we took a picture of them despite how uncomfortable I felt. 

During the movie, Frank decided to be his cheeky self and started feeling up my thigh halfway through the movie. I leaned close to his ear, “Frank stop let’s wait until we get home ok?” I whispered in his ear and then placed a soft kiss on his neck.

Frank nodded and stopped moving his hand and rested it against my knee. It was nice to do something normal with my boyfriend but I honestly missed being on stage and being able to play our music together and with our other bandmates. Once the baby was born I was determined to get back into music and make a life for our daughter and have a fulfilling career. I knew Frank wants the same and he is an amazing musician and when we first met it was one of the things that I was attracted to first besides how good looking he is. 

I laid my head-on Frank’s shoulder and I was so relaxed I ended up dozing off. I woke suddenly to the lights coming on and I sighed. I felt so embarrassed that I fell asleep during the movie. “Pregnancy sucks. I can’t believe I couldn’t even stay awake during a whole movie.” I sighed.

“Don’t worry about it, baby.” I nodded and we both got up. Frank offered me his hand and I interlaced our fingers as we exited the cinema and thankfully no one bothered us this time.

“Let’s go home and we can order in tonight and relax.” Frank smiled over at me. 

“Sound’s good babe.” I drove us home and I knew soon it was going to be uncomfortable to drive, which was going to suck. I like having my independence but I know I’m going to have to rely on Frank soon to do things I just won’t be able to do. 

Once we got inside Frank wrapped his arms around me from behind and grinded lightly into my ass. “Babe I’m feeling kind of tired for sex right now. Can we do some foreplay?” I turned his arms and he nodded. I took his hand and led him to the bedroom and took off all of our clothes. 

I joined Frank on the bed and he was eying my body and I felt myself blush. “You look so sexy pregnant, Gee.”

“Stop it.” I grinned and lightly slapped his thigh but I loved when made me feel good about my body. Frank rolled us over lightly so I was on my back and I looked up at him. 

He ran his hands over my thighs and spread them apart. He leaned down and kissed my growing bump and ran his hands over it. “Beautiful.” He looked up at me and then started kissing lower and I could feel myself getting more turned on. He kissed along my thighs and then going straight to my pussy and started to lick and suck my clit before entering two fingers inside me and I moaned as the pleasure went through my body.

My hands went straight to Frank’s hair as I enjoyed the pleasure my boyfriend was giving me. “Fuck Frank so good! I’m so close.” I rolled my head back as the I felt the pleasure went all the way to my toes and before I knew it my orgasm hit me hard and I was coming hard over Frank’s mouth and fingers and I felt spineless on the bed. He slowly moved away from me and I felt Frank place a few soft kisses on my bump. 

“Gee, fuck that was so hot.” I looked up at Frank with a smirk.

“Let me take care of you.” I slowly moved so I was now between Frank’s legs and went straight to his hard, leaking length. I stroked him a couple time and kept eye contact. “Such a perfect cock, Frankie.” I then licked the head and took him into my mouth and bobbed up and down and the moans he was letting sounded so fucking. I was becoming more comfortable with sex and Frank is the reason I am less shy and enjoy the simple things in life. 

“God, Gee not gonna last.” I sucked harder and stroked the portion of his cock I couldn’t fit in my mouth and I felt him grip my hair a bit tighter as he released down my thought and I sucked him through it. I slowly pull off and wiped my mouth. 

We shared a kiss and we tasted ourselves and it never bothered us. I pulled the sheets over us and rested my head on Frank’s chest. He ran a hand along my lower back and he kissed my head. “I love you, Gee.” A smile came to my lips and I looked up at him. It was so nice to hear those words since Frank hasn’t really said them to me yet. 

“I love you, too Frankie.” I got butterflies in my stomach and leaned up and kissed my boyfriend again. Today has been amazing and I felt content with my life but things were far from perfect but we were making the best of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who have been reading and leaving feedback and kudos.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xxFrnk & A

Frank's POV

-one month later- 

"Frankie"

I rolled over, moving to put my arm around Gerard’s waist. I kissed his shoulder softly.

"Frankie, we need to go to the hospital," his voice was laced with fear making me sit up quickly.

"Gee? What’s wrong baby?"

He scrunched his face up, gripping onto my arm with such force it was already turning purple when he released his grip.

"Contractions, shit," he groaned.

"Oh, oh fuck," I jumped out of bed, pulling on the closes clothes and helped him dress too.  
   
"Bring the hospital bag," he whined as soon as we got to the front door. I ran back upstairs, grabbing them before running back to Gerard. He was leaned over, screaming.

"I’m here," I whispered helping him stand. 

"It’s too soon," he whined.

"I know baby," I whispered, helping him into the car only to return to grab the bags.  
   
"Phone!"

"Fuck," I grabbed the first one I seen, it was Gerard’s. I started the car as soon as I got in, glancing at the dashboard clock. 2 am. I drove as quick as I could, ignoring the lights on the abandoned streets. I parked in the closest space I could find, grabbing the bags before helping Gerard out only for a gush of water to hit my shoes.

"The baby has to come if the waters break Fankie," he started to cry, gripping onto my shoulder as i helped him walk.

"She’ll be fine, she’s strong," I whispered, as soon as we entered maternity Gerard was wheeled away. I took out his phone, finding Mikey’s name before ringing.

"Dude it’s like 2:30 am what the fuck are you calling for?" he sighed when he answered.  
"The baby is coming. We are at St. Annes. Spread the word," I mumbled.

"Oh, fuck how is he? Ray get up, Gerard’s in labour."

"His water broke, he’s freaking out. He’s only about 27 weeks."

Mikey sucked in a breath 

"Be there in half an hour"

I hung up, a nurse walking over to me.

"Frank Iero? Put this on please, Gerard’s in the labour room, I’ll take you when you’re finished."

She pointed to a bathroom and I changed quickly before following her down. The room was horrifying by itself, and Gerard was on a bed hooked up to so many monitors.

"She’s not doing too well," he whispered.

"It’ll be okay, I’m here baby," I whispered.

"Want the epidural?” A nurse asked with a soft smile.

"No," he mumbled, before scrunching up his face again. I held his hand, biting my lip as my fingers turned white at the pressure.

"You’re doing good baby, so good." I kissed his sweaty forehead.

"Everyone is on their way okay?"

He nodded and whined

"They’re so close," he gasped before shouting out, a nurse handed me a hair bauble and I stared at it, frowning

"His hair, "she said

"Oh oh.”

I quickly tied it up out of his face. It was 3 hours later that a weak cry met my ears, I kissed Gerard’s head.

"I love you so much. Good boy," I whispered.  
   
"See if she is okay," he begged as they took her onto a small bed. I poked my head in between her, gasping at the tiny baby.

"1.6lbs, seems she is breathing okay. Lungs clear. Heart steady." 

I couldn’t understand the rest as they put a small mask over her face. I walked back to Gerard.  
   
"Okay, everything seems okay, she is 1.6lbs, breathing on her own but I think they’re giving her a little help."  
He started crying as I hugged him.

"You did so good baby boy," I whispered making him cry harder. 

"We’re going to take her to the neonatal unit, you’ll be able to visit her soon. She’s doing good," a nurse smiled as she pushed the small cart. Gerard let out a whine.

"I don’t ger to hold her?" he whispered.  
"Not yet, I’m sorry," she frowned before they were gone. It was an hour later we were out of the labour ward, Gerard quiet and sore. 

"Gee," Mikey ran in to Gerard’s arms.

"Hey,"he whispered.

"How is she?"

"She’s okay, I haven’t seen her," Gerard mumbled.

"Gee," he whispered, before hugging me.

"How you doing Frankie? Keep my bro safe?" I felt tears prickle my eyes as I nodded weakly.

"’I’m gonna smoke, okay Gee?"

"Okay, can you bring me a soda?" Gerard whispered.

"Sure baby."

I kissed his lips softly, holding them there for a moment before walking out. I made it down the corridor until my legs gave out. I sat against the wall as I pulled my legs close to my chest so I could cry into them. 

"Hey hey," I glanced up at Donna before wiping my eyes.

"Is she not okay?" she whispered.

"We didn’t get to hold her," I sniffed and leaned into her.

"She’s okay though, I think," I added.  
   
"I’m trying to put on this front in front of G, he’s heartbroken," I mumbled.

"It’s okay shh," she cooed, pressing me close to her side.

"Frank Iero?"

I glanced at the nurse

"Time to meet your daughter," she smiled making me jump up.

"Gerard-" She nodded towards the wheelchair she was pushing making me grin and run back into the room.

"We get to see her!" I grinned making Gerard’s eyes lit up, the nurse came in and we helped him into the wheelchair

"Just parents now," she said softly to Mikey and Donna.

"Take pictures"

I nodded and pushed Gerard, following her. When we got outside a small door, she handed us masks. I slipped it over my mouth as Gerard did the same, entering the bright room filled with incubators. She lead us to the one besides the window.

'Way/Iero," tapped to the top, Gerard gasped softly, leaning forward to press his hand against the glass

"She’s doing good"

She was so small, little fingers and little toes. She had a nappy on and a small hat.

"She’s gorgeous," he whispered, and she was. She had Gerard’s nose, some brown hair, my lips. She was adorable.

"I wonder what colour her eyes are, has she opened them?"

The nurse smiled softly. "Yes, but not for long. She’s tired, she ate an ounce of milk which is good," she smiled.

"She needs some clothes, of course, planet baby does premature ones," she said as I nodded.

"Yeah, I’ll get them soon," I whispered, wrapping my arms around Gerard’s neck. He put his hand over mine, smiling.

"So, she’s okay?"

"Premature babies are strong, technology now is brilliant too. She’s fighting, but good," the nurse smiled  
   
"Can I hold her?"

"Not yet, soon. But you can touch her.”

She put disinfectant on our hands before I walked around to the other side, she opened the hand holes so we could reach in. Gerard held onto her small hand as she grabbed at his finger. I touched her cheek, feeling the soft skin before doing the same as Gerard. I glanced over at him as tears ran down both our cheeks. 

"Have you chosen a name?" the nurse smiled.

"Bandit Lee," I whispered making Gerard sniffle.  
   
"Iero," he said making me gasp, I grinned at him.

"I love you, thank you," I whispered, he nodded and smiled, moving his finger to touch her short hair. 

"You’ll be okay," he whispered.

"And then your parents will drag you to every concert," the nurse smiled making me glance.

"Fan?"

She nodded

"Don’t worry, patient confidentiality. Nobody is the fandom will know."

"Thank you," I smiled before Bandit started crying, gripping onto my finger tightly.

"She needs her diaper changed, I’ll take you back to your room now," she smiled making Gerard whine.

"Back soon baby," he whispered before she shut the hand holes and lead us back after I sneaked a few (a lot!) of photos.  
   
"Wait, I need to talk to Frankie. I’ll be okay, thank you."

She nodded and left as I kneeled in front of him.

"I..she’s doing good," he whispered

"She is, did you feel her squeeze your finger? She’s not going to give up," I whispered.  
   
"Thank you for earlier, I've seen your arms I’m sorry."

I shrugged and kissed him. He held me there, just a press of the lips.  
   
"I love you, "he whispered as he broke apart.

"I love you too. We'll be okay," I whispered, kissing his forehead 

"Yeah I feel better I’ve seen her now," he whispered.

"We’ll have her home soon," I smiled making him grin up at me, I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled, placing a kiss on his forehead as my mind had one thought in it – family.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read our story. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy the epilogue! :)

Gerard's POV

We were finally able to take Bandit home. All the nurses were so good to us and Frank and I were grateful for that. We had a couple bumps along the way and they had to keep Bandit longer than initially anticipated

I got a few things we need for Bandit in the diaper bag we had purchased. This moment felt so surreal and Frank’s voice brought me out of my thoughts. “Babe are you done getting everything together?”

“Yeah.” I smiled over at him.

We drove to the hospital and the nurses at the neonatal unit were amazing and were so nice to us over the last two months. Bandit was finally weighed enough and was doing much better. I gripped onto Franks' hand as we reached Bandit. We got her dressed in an outfit and I took her into my arms. “We finally get to take you home B.” I kissed her head and I carefully placed her into the carrier. 

“Thanks for taking care of our girl.” We hugged the nurses and we could finally head home as a family. Once we got I home I felt nervous and tears came to my eyes. “Gee?”

I looked over at Frank and he quickly wrapped his arms around me. “I am feeling a bit overwhelmed right now.”

“Me too babe, but we got this. Bandit is home now.” He kissed me softly and I melted into his affection. Frank has been so amazing and I never thought we would ever get to this point. He was my main support system and without him, I would be lost. 

We got Bandit all settled in and every day she was growing and before long she was right where she was supposed to be. Frank and I were getting close and I never thought I could love someone as much as I do with him. We are doing things backward but that’s fine with me because he accepts me for me and that’s all that matters these days. 

We decided to do some local shows since traveling far was not quite an option just yet. My mom was taking care of Bandit and she wanted us to enjoy ourselves. I was grateful but it was hard to be away from Bandit. But we all got the itch to start touring again. We got all set up and were hanging out in the back area and I smiled over at Frank. 

“Tonight is going to be fucking awesome, Frankie.” He walked over to me and playfully blew his smoke over my head. 

“Yes. it will. Let’s enjoy ourselves for the next week. We deserve it, Gee.” I grinned and pulled him closer and connected our lips. “Tonight, we will have some alone time.” I winked. Frank smirked and I knew he felt the same. 

“My Chem you guys are up.” I took a deep breath and waited to enter the stage after the guys. 

“Fucking New Jersey we missed you!” I grinned over at Frank and I finally felt right about playing music again. The crowd went nuts and I fed off their energy. “Goodnight New Jersey and see you again soon!” We exited the stage and I felt so energized. 

Mikey smiled over at me. “You did awesome tonight Gee.” He patted my shoulder and Ray and Matt did the same. Frank pulled me close, our sweaty bodies not stopping our affection.

“Fuck baby you were amazing tonight. You looked hot as fuck.” He kissed me and I could taste the beer he was drinking. 

“You always look hot on stage, Frankie. Let’s get out of here.” We managed to get a motel room. We both showered which we made out like teenagers. Having a kid really did put a damper on having a normal sex life. 

We dried off and I pulled Frank on the bed with me. “Fuck me, Frank. I need you so bad.” 

Frank quickly put on a condom, because I didn’t want to end up pregnant again anytime soon. He leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips and I moaned into the kiss as I felt him enter me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair. 

“Ah fuck Frankie harder.” He started moving faster and I moved my body with his and reached down to rub my clit. 

Frank was groaning and moaning louder and I knew he was getting closer. “Fuck Gee not gonna last.” I reached down and gripped his ass and we fucked hard and fast. Our moans and skin slapping and the bed hitting the wall filled the room. 

I felt my orgasm building. “Oh yes Frankie!” I moaned loudly and I came hard. He kept thrusting and I could tell he was about to cum.

“Shit Gee. G-gonna cum baby.” He arched forward and slowly stopped moving before pulling out and getting rid of the condom. He then spread my legs wider and started to lick up my wetness and started to lick and suck my clit. I was still sensitive so I wouldn’t last much longer and all I could do was moan and grip Franks hair. “Fuck..Ah ah.” 

I came a few a minutes later with loud moans and I didn’t care who heard at this point. Frank just gave me two fucking amazing orgasms. 

Our mini tour turned out to be amazing and we decided to get some new material written and we continued to tour more. My parents and Frank’s mom helped us out by taking care of Bandit while we were away. 

5 years later

I smiled down at the engagement ring on my finger. Frank and both have engagement rings and I was happy we were finally going to get married, it took a while but I’m glad it was finally happening. We just finished a long touring cycle a couple months ago and we all needed a break. Frank and I took a week for ourselves and that’s when he proposed and it was amazing. 

Bandit was getting so big and I was so proud of her. We are hoping to bring her with us on our next touring cycle. It’s hard to keep leaving her behind. But for now we once again plan to focus on family. I was sporting a new baby bump, and I was happy that our family was growing. Frank has been an amazing father to Bandit. 

Frank and I sat in the examination room as I get my first scan. I grabbed Franks hand and brought it to my lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Gee.” The nurse put the gel on my belly and ran over the wand. 

“Everything looks well Gerard. We missed this during your first scan but you are having twins.”

“Twins?” I looked over at Frank with tears in my eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

“Congratulations.” The nurse cleaned off my belly and left us alone.

“I feel so lucky Frankie.”

“Me too, Gee. Thank you for giving me more kids.” I smiled and connected our lips. We were going to be busy with two more babies, and we have to think about getting a bigger home. 

5 months later we welcome two very healthy twin girls and Frank has been amazing and Bandit was excited to finally have siblings. 3 years later we welcome our son after I experienced two miscarriages. 

If anyone would have asked me when I first met Frank that we would have a one night stand I would maybe believe them. But I never thought we would one kid, but in the end, we had 4 beautiful children and I felt blessed. We have a successful career and a family that all started when we were touring in a shitty van around the US, making a name for ourselves that had some bumps along the way.


End file.
